


Winding Things Up

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: And this is what happened in my drabble 'verse.





	Winding Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Many years later, in another place and time, two men sat side by side at the controls of a small ship.

“Where are we headed?” Steve asked. 

“I thought we’d swing by New Asgard.” Thor and Brunnhilde had moved their people to a new planet several years after they’d killed Thanos and fixed his awful mess. They also had several sons and daughters of their own. 

“Natasha and Bucky called me this morning. They have a grandson.”

“Do you wish we had children?” Tony asked Steve.

“I’m perfectly happy with you. Do you?” 

“Well, Peter seems to think he’s my son sometimes, so I kinda do have a kid.” 

Peter Parker was a brilliant superhero in his own right and Earth’s strongest protector these days. Tony was endlessly proud of the man he’d become. 

Barton had married Phil Coulson, of all things, and they raised his kids in the farmhouse where’d Barton had lived with Laura, who had not been taken by Thanos, but killed in an accident caused by Thanos instead. 

Banner had found Betty Ross and they’d moved to India to serve as doctors in small rural villages without easy access to health care. Stark Industries paid the bills. 

Wanda had moved back to her home country. She ran a foundation for orphans of war in the name of her brother and Vision. 

Pepper had married Jim Rhodes. They were quite happy. He helped her run SI and called Tony every week, wherever he was. 

Carol Danvers was known as Captain Marvel and she had spent years rescuing people all over the galaxy. She spent some time with them now and again, catching up and eating cheeseburgers with Tony. 

Fury had died an old man several years ago and had been buried where his empty grave had stood for many years. Maria had retired from SHIELD and became military advisor to Wakanda, of all things. Rumor had that she and General Okoye were an item. 

Steve and Tony had left Earth after the battle with Thanos and seldom went back. They bought a small ship and wandered the galaxy, two retired heroes, enjoying the time they had together. Steve still looked younger than Tony, but he’d aged, too. Tony was a very handsome sixty something and Steve was an equally handsome hundred and twenty something. 

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Steve asked Tony.


End file.
